This invention is related to hearing aids and more particularly to hearing aids provided with the attachments for reducing environmental noise.
Frequently when the hearing aid user is out-of-doors a breeze or wind creates an air velocity across the sound inlet of the hearing aid causing a whistling noise or "Coke-bottle" effect resulting in very annoying random noises to the hearing aid user. Additionally because of perspiration of the user and moisture conditions in the atmosphere, the sound inlet to the microphone of the hearing aid frequently becomes corroded or clogged requiring hearing aid replacement. Additionally, dust and dirst migrate into the sound inlet causing degradation of the sound system.
Consequently, one of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a disposable noise reducing hearing aid attachment that is attachable to the hearing aid over the sound inlet (1) to reduce the amplitude of audible noise, particularly those caused by wind or breezes, (2) to prevent dust and dirt from passing into the sound inlet of the hearing aid and (3) to prevent moisture from passing into the sound inlet of the hearing aid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disposable hearing aid attachment that is very economical to manufacture and quite efficient in operation to reduce random wind noises from the sound system of hearing aids.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disposable hearing aid attachment for covering the sound inlet of a hearing aid that has a moisture absorbent to absorb moisture and to prevent moisture from entering the sound inlet.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a disposable noise reducing hearing attachment that may be easily attached by the user and disposably removed when replacement is desired.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon the reading of the following detailed description of a preferred and alternate embodiment.